


Just Let My Love Adorn You

by melissa_jones12991



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Times, Lost in the Woods, Only One Bed, Smut, cabin in the woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23150239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissa_jones12991/pseuds/melissa_jones12991
Summary: Dinah and Laurel get lost in the woods while on a mission with Team Arrow. They end up stumbling upon a cabin during the start of a thunderstorm and decide to hide out inside until the storm passes. They are both shocked to find out that there’s only one bed, and they’re both in need of rest.
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Just Let My Love Adorn You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tomazalghul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/gifts).



> Hey guys! This one shot is based off of a prompt: There’s only one bed  
> And the idea for the story comes from my sister, Morgan, and fantastic fanfic writer tomazalghul. It is Dinahsiren all the way! I hope you enjoy it as it is my first time writing a fanfic like this!

Dinah huffed as she pulled Laurel next to her, ignoring the way that Laurel groaned in response. 

“Gee Dinah, could you pull a little harder? I didn’t just fall a few minutes ago and kill my shoulder.” Laurel sneered as she looked at the shoulder in question, making sure that it wasn’t bleeding again. To her dismay, it was. “And I’m bleeding again.” Laurel sucked her teeth and pulled her hand away from Dinah’s to further inspect the wound.

Dinah, however, seemed to be lost in her own little world, looking around the woods that they were currently lost in. “Okay, they’ve got to be around here somewhere.” Dinah said aloud to herself, and then rolled her eyes when she heard the scoff behind her.

“You said that not even ten minutes ago. We’re lost, Dinah. I don’t think we’ll be finding the team anytime soon.” Laurel remarked as she held back a hiss as she applied pressure to her wound. “Also, a little help here would be great.”

Dinah glared at the other woman and stomped over to her before grabbing Laurel’s hand and pulling it away to assess the damage herself. “It isn’t my fault that you decided to run after the bad guy and fell over a damn branch then proceeded to cut your shoulder on said branch.”

Laurel rolled her eyes and then hissed in response as Dinah wrapped a piece of fabric around her shoulder, applying heavy pressure to it. “I wouldn’t have ran after him by myself if you and the other idiots would’ve listened to me and followed behind me.” Laurel hissed in pain again when Dinah pressed hard on her wound. “Easy! You’re going to make it worse!”

“What, now you’re going to complain about how I’m helping you? God woman, you are something else.” Dinah retorted as she pulled the fabric away, noticing that the bleeding had stopped. “There. Now try not to fuck with it again.” Dinah said as she turned back towards the dark wooded area.

Laurel huffed and shook her head. “You should recall Dinah that you were the one who pulled my arm. So this was actually your fault.”

Dinah rolled her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose. Laurel was really starting to get to her. Plus, the skies were getting darker by the minute and Dinah had a feeling that it was about to start storming. Trying her comm, she sighed heavily when she heard radio silence. Their connection must have been severed somehow. She turned back to Laurel, who was messing with her shoulder again, and shook her head. “Stop messing with it otherwise it’s going to bleed again.” Dinah ordered and grabbed Laurel’s other hand to drag her forward again.

“You don’t have to drag me around like a child!”

Dinah sighed again and turned her head toward the other woman. “It’s about to start raining. We need to find either the team or some place to hole up until it passes. I’m not trying to get sick, and I definitely don’t want you to get sick either.”

Laurel gave her a teasing smile. “Aww, Captain Drake actually cares about the DA?”

Dinah rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day and glared at Laurel. “More like I don’t want to deal with you when you’re sick. You’re childish enough, now you have a wound that you won’t leave alone. I’d hate to see what you’re like when you’re actually sick with something.”

Laurel made a pouty face, one that Dinah tried to ignore and absolutely did not find cute. Nothing about Laurel was cute. Okay fine, Dinah could admit that the other woman was attractive, but there was no way anything would ever come of it. Laurel was too much a pain in her ass for anything to ever happen.

Deciding not to think on it anymore, Dinah once again began to pull Laurel through the woods as a flash of lightning followed by a crash of thunder echoed through the trees. “Ugh, we really need to find a place and fast.” Dinah said as she continued to pull Laurel through the woods and past several tall trees. Dinah saw a flash of brown in her peripheral vision and looked to her left and smiled widely. “I think we’ve found a place.”

Laurel tried to look at whatever Dinah was seeing but she was unable to see much as Dinah began pulling her along again, her pace faster than before. The rain had just started to fall and it was making her colder than she already was. 

There was a small clearing to the right where Laurel finally saw what Dinah had seen; a small log cabin. “Yeah that’s great and all but have you not seen a horror film? Cabin in the middle of fucking nowhere in the woods? Two people venture away from their party to find the cabin and end up going inside only to find it to be occupied by a damn murderer?!”

Dinah rolled her eyes and looked back at Laurel. “You’re being over dramatic. I’m a cop, and the black canary, and you’re previously known as black siren. I think we can handle ourselves should we come across anyone.”

Laurel raised her brows and pursed her lips. “Well, let’s just hope for our sakes that the place is empty. I don’t think you remember that I am currently injured.” Laurel sneered as they got closer to the cabin. 

Dinah laughed and shook her head. “Don’t think you need your shoulder to scream there, Laurel.”

Laurel rolled her eyes this time and made a face as they went up the steps to the cabin. She stood behind Dinah as Dinah reached up to knock loudly on the door. “SCPD! Anyone home?”

“Oh yeah, sure, just announce that you’re a cop. If there’s a murderer inside, they definitely won’t try to kill you. And me. Idiot.” Laurel remarked as Dinah ignored her and knocked again on the wooden door, this time louder than last. She noted that Dinah reached for the doorknob and Laurel grabbed her hand to stop her. “Wait!”

“What the hell are you doing?” Dinah scolded as she glared at Laurel.

“Maybe check the window first? Make sure there’s no one waiting inside? The blinds are open in case you didn’t notice there, Captain. We could at least check other signs to see if someone is here” Laurel noted and motioned towards the window to the left of the door. 

Dinah snarled and made a move to look inside the window. “I can’t see anything, it’s too dark.”

Laurel threw her head back and groaned. “Why do we not bring our phones again? I understand we have comms, but shouldn’t we at least bring a phone as back up? What if someone is in there? We could’ve at least used the phone for the flashlight. I swear if we die”

“Laurel, shut the hell up!” Dinah commanded as she pressed her ear to the door to try to listen for any signs that there was someone inside. She wasn’t interested in fighting off anyone either at this time, so she thought to take extra precaution now that Laurel had mentioned to check for other signs that there could be someone inside. Hearing silence, she again placed her hand on the doorknob and turned it. To her surprise, the door was unlocked.

Dinah eased the door open with Laurel behind her and walked through the opening. She quickly checked the rooms and called out the all clear once she was done. “Okay, so the place is empty. We can bunk down here while we wait for this damn storm to pass.” Dinah said as Laurel leaned against the wall with her eyes closed, seemingly in pain. Dinah felt a flash of concern run through her and she silently scolded herself. She shouldn’t be concerned for the other woman. She was fine. But still, Dinah couldn’t help the knot that coiled in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself to inch closer to Laurel and bit her lower lip before asking, “You okay?”

Laurel opened her eyes and glanced at Dinah, all the fight that was in her eyes previously gone and replaced with a tiredness. “Fine. Just weak. I need to rest.” Laurel stated as she carefully pushed herself away from the wall. “Please tell me there’s a bed here?”

Dinah’s eyes went wide at the question. She checked the bedrooms. One was more like a study and the other was an actual bedroom but there was one problem, one very big problem; there was only one bed.

“What? Why are you looking like that?” Laurel questioned as she stepped closer to Dinah.

“There’s only one bed.” Dinah murmured, her eyes not meeting Laurel’s.

Laurel's eyes went wide and she asked, “Excuse me? You’re joking right?”

Dinah finally looked at her with a scowl. “Why would I joke about that? There’s only one damn bed, and I could really use some rest too.”

Laurel huffed and licked her lips. “Great. Just great. Well, I feel like I should be entitled to rest first since I am injured.”

Dinah rolled her eyes and turned her back to Laurel, running her fingers through her hair in the process. She hated what she was about to suggest, but she really didn’t want to be here any longer than necessary. Who knows when the original owner of the cabin would come back? She took a deep breath and then turned back to Laurel who was impatiently waiting for her response. “We can share it.”

“What?”

Dinah sighed and wrung her hands together. “Look, don’t make me repeat myself. I hate doing that. Let’s just go rest. I don’t feel like arguing with you.”

Laurel opened and closed her mouth several times, planning on protesting the proposal but, the more she thought about it, it wasn’t a terrible idea. She was currently freezing and having someone else in the bed would help to bring her body temperature up. She refused to think that the other person in the bed would be Dinah Drake of all people. 

Laurel followed Dinah as she walked to the back of the cabin, Laurel assumed it was to the bedroom. Laurel paused at the door and inspected the bed from faraway. It wasn’t a terribly small bed; maybe a full sized bed. But she imagined her and Dinah both being in the bed together and a chill went through her; she wasn’t too certain that it was from the cold.

Clearing her throat, Laurel asked, “What uh… What side do you prefer?” Laurel’s eyes widened as Dinah began to take off her clothes. She instantly put her hands up to cover her eyes. “Jesus, Dinah! A little warning next time! What the hell are you doing?”

Dinah looked over at Laurel, completely unashamed in just her underwear and bra. “I am not sleeping in the suit. You can do whatever you want, but mine is wet from the rain. I don’t feel like getting sick, as I’ve previously stated.”

Laurel bit down hard on her bottom lip and willed herself to get her shit together. It was just Dinah. A shudder ran through her and she swallowed thickly. That was the problem. For a long while, Laurel had started to grow feelings for the other woman; feelings that she knew would never be reciprocated, and she was fine with that. But being such close proximity with her, and in so little clothing, that was a whole new problem for Laurel. 

Laurel breathed in through her nose and removed her hand from her eyes as she exhaled. She tried desperately to keep her eyes trained on the floor in front of her and prayed that they didn’t decide to betray her and look over at Dinah, who was now laying on the right side of the bed. Laurel’s eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening back up. Much to her dismay, her eyes fell on Dinah, who was comfortably laying under the sheets over the bed, looking at Laurel expectantly. “What?”

Dinah raised her brow in amusement. “Are you going to get in the bed or continue standing in the doorway?”

Laurel rolled her eyes and stripped from her wet clothing, leaving her in her bra and underwear as well. 

She missed the way that Dinah’s eyes darkened at the sight of her, and she obviously couldn’t have known the sharp intake of breath that Dinah took as Laurel’s stripped away her clothes. 

Laurel quickly shuffled over the bed and got under the sheets. “There really isn’t a damn blanket?”

“Not one that I could find.” Dinah replied hoarsely, hoping that Laurel didn’t notice. Her eyes raked over Laurel’s body and she felt a burning desire deep in her core. It wasn’t the first time that this had happened to her over Laurel, but it was the first time it had happened with them so close. Fortunately for Dinah, Laurel had turned her back towards her, so Dinah was free to check out her back muscles. Which were beautiful by the way. She also couldn’t help but notice the various beauty marks and small scars that adorned the other woman’s back as well. Dinah couldn’t help but to reach out and trace one of the scars with her thumb, feeling Laurel still at the motion.

Laurel’s breathing stopped for a moment as she felt Dinah touch her back. “What are you doing, D?” She asked in a low, husky voice. Laurel hadn’t intended her voice to come out that way, but of course, her voice would betray her. 

“Just admiring the view.” Dinah responded with a wink that Laurel couldn’t see. Dinah shuffled closer to Laurel and decided to take a chance. She wasn’t too sure about Laurel but she knew that she was cold as hell, and Dinah knew of one sure fire way that they could both heat up. Dinah also wasn’t sure if Laurel would even be down for what she was thinking, but all she could do was try. Licking her dry lips, Dinah pressed them softly against Laurel’s back. Upon hearing a light moan escape Laurel’s lips, Dinah kissed her back again closer to her spine. Laurel’s back arched at that and Dinah smirked to herself; she must have found a particularly sensitive spot on Laurel. 

“Dinah.” Laurel breathed out heavily as she slowly turned to her side. “What are we doing?” She asked as her eyes met Dinah’s.

Dinah bit down on her bottom lip and reached up to touch Laurel’s face. Laurel’s eyes fluttered close as Dinah replied, “I’m not entirely sure. But… First, tell me something.” Laurel’s eyes opened back up at that and looked directly into Dinah’s. “Do you…” Dinah started before thinking of her question. She brought her hand down to rest atop Laurel’s chest, feeling her heart hammering rapidly inside. “Do you want this?”

Laurel felt her heart still as she took in Dinah’s question and the implication behind it. Was Dinah seriously asking her if she wanted her? Like in a sexual way? That turned Laurel on more than it should have and all she could do was nod in response.

Dinah tilted her head to the side and gave Laurel a small smile. “I need more than a nod, Laurel.”

Laurel let out the breath she was unaware that she was holding and breathed out, “Yes. Yes I want this. I want you.” She affirmed. 

At that, Dinah moved to crash her lips against Laurel’s. They both moaned at the contact and Dinah climbed on top of Laurel, grabbing her hand and placing it over her head. She was about to do the same with the other when she remembered Laurel’s injured shoulder. “Can you move that arm, or do you need it to stay where it is?” Dinah asked as she rubbed Laurel’s injured arm up and down.

Laurel bit down on her lip as she replied, “I’m fine, you can move it.”

Dinah nodded in response then brought her lips back down to capture Laurel’s once more, her hand sliding into Laurel’s other hand and dragging it up over her head. Laurel let out a small noise that Dinah thought was pain, so she quickly released Laurel’s hand and pulled back. “You okay?”

“I’m good. Now kiss me again, please.” Laurel pleaded.

Dinah happily obliged and went to grab Laurel’s hand again, squeezing both of her hands lightly. Laurel responded in kind and squeezed Dinah’s hands. Dinah positioned her thigh to rest in between Laurel’s legs and sighed when her knee met Laurel’s center, causing them both to let out a moan.

“Oh God, Dinah.” Laurel moaned as she pressed herself against Dinah’s knee, creating the friction she needed. 

Dinah captured Laurel’s lips once more and traced her tongue along Laurel’s lips, requesting permission. Laurel opened her mouth to grant Dinah access and their tongues roughly caressed one another. Dinah didn’t know just how badly she had been wanting this until she was actually doing this. She could hardly believe that it was actually happening, but Dinah couldn’t bring herself to think about it too much at the time. All she was concerned about was bringing Laurel intense pleasure.

Dinah dropped her right hand down to Laurel’s chest and gently grabbed her breast. “This okay?” Dinah rasped out as she massaged Laurel’s breast.

Laurel arched into the touch and bit down on her lip to stifle a moan. “Yes. Yes it’s okay. Please just touch me.”

“Where?” Dinah asked, her eyes meeting Laurel’s.

“Everywhere.” Laurel breathed out and leaned up to kiss Dinah’s neck. She whispered into her ear, “Touch me everywhere.”

That sent a chill down Dinah’s spine that had nothing to do with the cold and Dinah pressed her knee to Laurel’s center harder, making Laurel moan loudly in her ear. “You like that?” Dinah asked as she did it again, which prompted Laurel to start rocking against her knee.

Laurel groaned in pleasure and bit down on her lips before requesting, “Dinah, kiss me again.”

Dinah quickly obliged and kissed Laurel hard on her lips before moving to kiss and nip at Laurel’s neck. Dinah sucked on a pressure point and grinned when Laurel let out a moan. Biting down on the spot, Dinah slipped her tongue out to soothe the pain from the bite. She moved from the spot to Laurel’s throat and bit down there as well. She could feel the wetness seeping through Laurel’s underwear and onto her knee and Dinah couldn’t help but become even more turned on than she was. “Does that feel good, baby?” Dinah asked as she pressed her knee into Laurel’s center harder and faster.

“God, Dinah, yes. Please… please touch me. I need you.” Laurel replied, her eyes fluttering closed.

“Uh uh. I want you to look at me when I enter you.” Dinah commanded as she moved to nip and suck on Laurel’s breast before taking her nipple into her mouth and sucking hard on it.

Laurel arched her back and moaned loudly at the sensations it was sending through her. “Dinah… Please.” She begged, her eyes clamped shut at the intense feelings she was experiencing. 

“Not until you open your eyes for me.” Dinah breathed out as she went from one nipple to the other, careful to pay both attention. Her fingers traced down Laurel’s body to where she needed them most and Dinah looked up to see Laurel staring at her in anticipation. Dinah slipped her hands under Laurel’s underwear and grazed her fingers over Laurel’s slit, making Laurel shudder. “Good girl. Now keep your eyes on me, alright?” All Laurel could manage in response was a nod. Dinah slid her fingers inside of Laurel slowly, relishing the way Laurel felt around her. As soon as Laurel’s eyes started to flutter close, Dinah stilled her fingers. “Baby, look at me.” 

Laurel forced her eyes open and looked deep into Dinah’s green eyes. Dinah licked her lips and then pulled out her fingers before sliding them into her mouth, moaned at the taste of Laurel. The action caused Laurel to throw her head back against the pillow and clench her fists.

“You taste so good baby.” Dinah moaned as she kissed her way down Laurel’s body, stopping just at the apex of her thighs. “Tell me what you want, baby.” At the silence that followed, Dinah raised a brow and looked back up at Laurel. She thumbed Laurel’s clit and watched as Laurel’s head lifted to look at her. “That’s better. Now what do you want me to do, baby?” Dinah asked again, as she rubbed Laurel’s clit as she waited for her answer.

Laurel let out a low groan and was so tempted to just lay her head back but she knew if she wanted the release she so desperately seeked that she would have to answer Dinah. “Touch me… Please Dinah.”

“That’s all you had to say, baby.” Dinah replied as she slid her fingers inside of Laurel again, this time gently pumping in and out of her. Dinah’s ears rang with the sound of Laurel’s heavy breathing and light moans that were escaping her mouth. Dinah kissed her thighs before bringing her lips to suck Laurel’s clit. A loud moan passed Laurel’s lips this time and Dinah smirked against Laurel, continuing to slide her fingers in and out of Laurel. She felt Laurel’s walls begin to clench around her and prepared herself for the orgasm that was soon to come. Wanting to taste Laurel again, Dinah removed her fingers from inside Laurel, prompting a moan of protest from the other woman, before slipping her tongue inside of her. Dinah couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips at the taste of Laurel. She flicked her tongue inside of Laurel and massaged the inside of her with her tongue, relishing the feel and the taste of Laurel. 

Laurel tried hard not to move her hands from above her head, but it was so damn hard when all she wanted to do was bury her fingers in Dinah’s hair. Instead, she placed her hands on her own head and pulled at the strands. She was getting closer and closer to her release and she was sure that Dinah noticed.

Dinah felt Laurel tense a bit and she knew that she was about to cum, so Dinah reached up to rub Laurel’s clit again, bringing about her climax much faster. Laurel came with Dinah’s name on her lips and Dinah moved her mouth to Laurel’s thighs and allowed her fingers to help work Laurel down from her high. Dinah pulled her fingers out of Laurel and sucked her fingers into her mouth, moaning again at the taste of her. Dinah pulled her fingers from her mouth and licked her lips before kissing her way back up Laurel’s body. She stopped at Laurel’s lips and kissed them softly as she brought her hands up to intertwine with Laurel’s again, bringing them back down to her sides. “You did so good, baby.” Dinah murmured against Laurel’s lips. Dinah slowly pulled away and looked Laurel in her eyes. “Are you okay, Laur?”

All Laurel could muster in response was a nod. Apparently, this didn’t satisfy Dinah. “Laur, please tell me that you’re okay.”

Laurel huffed impatiently and playfully glared at the other woman. “I can barely breathe D, let alone talk. But yes, I’m good. Thank you.”

Dinah smiled and placed another kiss on Laurel’s lips. Laurel brought her hand up to tangle in Dinah’s hair and deepened the kiss. After a few moments, Dinah pulled back and bit her lip. “As much as I’m down for round two, we should probably get out of here soon. Well, as soon as you’re able to walk again.” Dinah said with a cocky smile.

Laurel rolled her eyes playfully and kissed Dinah again. “Fine. But only because I know that you’re right. And then, when we finally get back to the team, we can head back to your place and finish this.”

Dinah smirked and raised her brow in response. “Now that’s the best plan you’ve had all day.”


End file.
